


【KK】欲罢不能

by GirlInSpace



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlInSpace/pseuds/GirlInSpace
Summary: 给鱼鱼爸爸量身打造的TK车。啥也没有就是干。





	【KK】欲罢不能

他没能在这找到那个人。

这种舞会气氛总是特别热烈，宾客们戴上面具，仿佛就挣脱了什么枷锁，笑声都比平时大上几分。不知是谁打碎了酒杯，引起几声惊呼，又散了一地酒香。女士们互相挽着手，从他身边掠过，谈着角落里谁和谁的情事。乐队任劳任怨地工作着，圆舞曲后是华尔兹。现代人哪里懂得这么多舞步，不过找个机会揽腰扶肩，咫尺之间交换气息罢了。

堂本光一端着一杯香槟从人群里穿行，却始终没看到那人身影。他刚才明明看到了那人在门口签到，本想等舞会过半去打个招呼，别显得过于刻意。这会儿气氛正酣，人却丢了。

放在平时，他没那么多自由走动的机会。这种场合本就是为了交谊，算是半份工作，总有人要找他谈上几句，下一部作品做什么，要跟谁合作，某某某的新剧本想不想看看。或是新人来找他认个熟脸，甚至喜欢他的观众要找他讨个签名。堂本光一早习惯了这些。但今天不行，他要找一个人。

落地窗之间有一道门，外面是一个宽敞的露台。这次的庆功会选了一个好场地，远离城市中心，除了自己本身，几乎没有光亮。从房里看出去，露台特别黑，有什么也看不真切。但堂本光一走过时，心脏不知怎么砰砰跳起来，他猜测，不，他知道，那个人一定就在这外面。

于是他将衬衣的领子又拉了拉挺，轻轻拍了拍礼服外套的衣角，推开门走进了那片黑暗里。他的眼睛很快适应了外面的昏暗，甚至捕捉到了楼下花园里几盏路灯的微弱光亮。栏杆上靠着一个人，没像其他人一样戴着面具，手边放了一个高脚杯，看到堂本光一，有些讶异。

“抱歉，打扰你了吗？”堂本光一背手锁上了这露台的唯一一道门，迈步过去站在他身边，“我只是想出来透透气。”

“啊，没关系。”

对方显然没有认出他是谁，堂本光一一时不知戴着这个面具是好是坏。他已经挑了最简单的一个，纯黑色，遮住了他半张脸。

也许还是遮得太多了，所以他认不出我。

于是堂本光一静静吸了口气，问：“刚先生不去跳个舞吗？”

堂本刚笑了笑：“你都想出来透气了，就别劝我进去受罪了吧。”

堂本刚没问他的名字，依旧曲着一只胳膊架在身后的露台上，看来有些倦意。堂本光一看向他手边那杯饮料，脱口而出：“你不是不大能喝酒吗？”

堂本刚有些讶异地看了他一眼，终于还是开口问：“你认识我？”

“几年前……和刚先生一起演过戏。”堂本光一说出了实情，“刚先生大概不记得了，那时候我刚出道，你是主演。”

堂本刚听他说了那部电视剧的名字，想了想，然后摇摇头说：“抱歉，那段时间忙过头了，很多事都没什么记忆。”

“……没关系。”堂本光一喝了口手上的香槟，尽量显得成熟，“看来刚先生很常做那种事情。”

堂本刚挑了挑眉毛，重复道：“那种事情？”

冷的要死的天气里，拍摄间隙在车里和一个配角接了吻，这样的事情当然不值得大名鼎鼎的堂本刚记在心里。堂本光一几乎要把那细细的杯脚捏断。

“哦，我知道了。”堂本刚站直了身子，一手依旧撑在露台的石制台面，贴近了他的脸，像是在透过面具仔细辨认他似的，然后提起嘴角笑起来，“我是不是吻过你？”

“……”

“好像是有这么回事。”堂本刚酒喝得不少，气息中带着淡淡的酒香，不知是选的什么鸡尾酒，甜滋滋的还带着果香，“你叫什么来着？”

堂本光一眯了眯眼睛，隔着面具盯着他的嘴唇：“我说了刚先生也记不住。”

“也是。”堂本刚点了点头，从他面前退开来，转过身子看向花园，“那就先跳过叙旧这个环节吧。”

“……”

“你来选，”堂本刚端起自己的酒杯，低头闻了闻酒香，轻轻将杯子放到堂本光一的杯子旁碰了碰，“是干杯敬往事随风，还是……”

他抬起眼睛带着笑意看堂本光一：“重新再吻一次？”

 

堂本光一没有腾出手来支撑身体，以至于背部在栏杆上磕得有些生疼。他倒是很想潇洒的干杯，那才符合他这么多年后终于得到的与那人相衬的身份。但对堂本刚这样的人，要么从未尝过滋味也就罢了。少年意气风发时，大冬天里互相依偎的一个吻，却足够在胸膛翻滚好几年，搅得人晚上难以入眠。

于是他选择了那个吻。堂本刚像是早料到他的心思，在他动作前就已经吻住了他，咬着他的唇珠把他推在栏杆上，一只手直接掐了他的下巴，轻轻一使劲便让他张了嘴。灵巧的舌头带着樱桃味的酒香卷进来，找到他还在闪躲的舌头，哄骗般有一下没一下的舔舐。堂本光一刚才气势汹汹，在这事上露了怯，只知道抬起胳膊来搭在他腰上，边被人占便宜边做出了保护的姿势。堂本刚心软了，退开一点，舔了舔他的嘴唇，说：“伸舌头。”

堂本光一下意识地听了话，唇间露出一点粉色来。堂本刚笑了笑，张开嘴凑过去将那舌头引到自己嘴里，用舌尖与他相碰。堂本光一终于找到点窍门，手臂也严实地搂上了他的腰，闭上眼睛依着本能去与他纠缠。堂本刚任他亲了一会儿，觉得孩子出师了，便不再惯着他。两人你来我往地接着吻，身子越贴越近，舞厅里乐队演奏的间隙，耳畔能听到彼此的喘气声，伴着里面热闹的交谈，别有一番隐秘的快感。

堂本光一感觉到身下有什么顶着自己，他几乎是有些难以置信地睁开眼看向堂本刚。堂本刚看见他的样子，忽闪着睫毛笑了一声，退开来抵着他的额头说：“这说明你很有吸引力。”

“……有吗？”

堂本刚似乎有些惊讶，在堂本光一来得及反应前，一把摘下了他的面具，打量着他的脸。堂本光一的心被吊了起来，一时拿不准希不希望对方这会儿认出自己。堂本刚上下看了他两圈，最后说：“你对自己的魅力是不是有什么误解？”

堂本光一算是明白了，这就是一个风流倜傥随手招人的。二十岁能跟你分一张毯子，然后给你一个毫无欲念的干净的吻。三十多岁能压着你伸出舌头，然后理直气壮地硬起来。无论是在情窦初开的少年时，还是执念过深，欲望翻腾的此刻，他都能让人最是难以抗拒。

他放弃了。

堂本光一垂下眼睛，抱住了堂本刚。他把下巴搁在堂本刚的肩膀上，双臂紧紧揽住他的腰，看着里面推杯换盏的宾客，似乎也被那微醺感染了。

“那刚先生要不要解决一下？”

“……”

“我锁门了。”堂本光一说，“里面看不到外面，何况我想他们今晚不会想起我们。”

没人会牵挂谁。人人都带着面具，假装不是自己，然后做自己最想做的事情。

堂本刚沉默了，这让他很紧张。堂本光一正打算再说点什么，耳廓却被人细致地舔了一圈，他一时耳朵发烫，连带着身上有些发软。堂本刚在他耳边说：“那你就不能喊停了。”

自我保护的本能让堂本光一想要后退，堂本刚却按着他的后脑勺又一次吻上来，把他那点逃跑的意愿吻得一点不剩。他今天穿的是三件套，堂本刚灵巧地解了他马甲的扣子，一手伸进去隔着衬衣将他压在怀里，一手扒拉着他的衣领，去吻那硬挺领子后他的侧颈。他微微侧开头，将脆弱的颈部完全暴露在堂本刚的唇齿之下，由着对方吮吸啃咬。

堂本刚没有解他衬衣的扣子，在他颈侧停留了一会儿，又来吻他的嘴唇。堂本刚的吻一半是强势，一半是哄骗，让人被吻得无可奈何却又心甘情愿。皮带的搭扣发出一声清脆的声响，然后弹开，堂本刚的手轻轻隔着布料放在了他的性器上，唇间依然温柔，连勾缠出的津液都维持得恰到好处。他很会照顾人，堂本光一即便被压在栏杆上上下其手，依然显得相当体面。

当他肿胀的性器被堂本刚握进手里时，堂本光一的身体有些紧绷。他忍不住向房里看了看，后知后觉地产生了背德感。堂本刚边周到地替他舒缓，边腾出一手替他勾了勾刘海，吻在他的嘴角：“别紧张。”

怎么可能不紧张？堂本刚不过是站着说话不腰疼。堂本光一当年被堂本刚没头没尾地亲了一下，之后拍摄结束，便再没有过什么接触。那时的堂本刚眉目明朗，锋芒亮眼，性格却柔和可爱，是任谁都想接近的。堂本光一时而觉得自己是特别的，时而害怕自己不过是自作多情。随着年龄的增长，那吻的意味也越发暧昧，从少年朦胧的心动到了夜里清晰的欲望。他不知有多少次是想着堂本刚抚慰自己，现如今那人亲手圈着他，竟然叫他别紧张？

堂本光一有心反驳，但他微微扬着脖子，唯有紧闭双唇才能不发出喘息。堂本刚舔了舔他的喉结，手下加快了动作，等到他受不了似的低下头埋向自己，才揽着他的脑袋轻轻吻他的耳朵，温热的气息沿着他面上泛起的潮红慢慢扩散。堂本光一终于发出一点声音来，小声喘息着射在堂本刚的手里，又忍不住搂着他的肩膀，抬起头来吻他。堂本刚温柔地接受了他的吻，直到他也不老实地将手伸到了堂本刚身下。

堂本刚一窒，问他：“想起我来了？”

堂本光一一言不发地解开他的裤子，将手覆到对方与自己一样兴奋的部位上，正准备动作，却被堂本刚制止了。堂本刚按住他的手，一双眼睛紧紧盯着他，说：“没这么容易。”

“……什么？”

堂本刚在他身后的手向下滑了滑，按着他的臀，向他顶了顶胯，喉间还发出一声轻叹。堂本光一一愣，又低下头去，想了一会儿才说：“没有东西……”

“有你的东西。”堂本刚一手探向他身后，指尖是他刚射出来的液体，意有所指地按了按。

 

堂本光一眼角有些发红，他不知道自己有没有流眼泪。他当然希望是没有，但他要扶着栏杆支撑自己的身体，身后又被人狠狠撞击着，实在很难分出精神来辨别。堂本刚的体贴周到，似乎一进入他的身体就消失了，搂着他低声喘着粗气，叫他摸摸自己。

“别跟自己过不去……”他吻了吻堂本光一覆了汗珠的后颈，“照顾一下自己。”

堂本光一听他的扶住了自己因为方才的疼痛软下去的性器，随着他撞击的节奏抚弄，渐渐疼痛被快感取代，花园里那几盏路灯的光点逐渐变得模糊。他嗓子里忍不住发出细碎的声响，堂本刚搭过来一只手，帮着他抚慰又硬起来的性器，另一只手掐在他的腰上，稳住他的身子。腰上那只手一开始是很温柔的，但堂本光一感觉到对方使的力气越来越大，耳边也逐渐听见属于另一个人的声调。

堂本刚也在失控。这点认知让堂本光一很是愉快，他加快了手上的动作，配合着堂本刚的节奏收缩身后，不再压抑唇边的呻吟，然后叫了他的名字：“刚君。”

二十岁时他是这样叫他的。堂本刚那时是早已出名的前辈，他们一群人都这样叫他。刚才与他搭话时，堂本光一选了经过这么多年才终于能够喊出的“刚先生”，而现在这声称呼，终于让堂本光一有了这就是当年那个人的真实感。

他们几乎是同时射出来的。他们还穿着衣服，甚至裤子也只是褪开必要的部分，以一场性爱作为标准，简直谈得上衣冠楚楚。里头还在不知疲倦地演奏着舞曲，堂本刚从他的身体里退出来，掏出手帕来细致地替他擦了擦，然后把面色发红的人转过来，低头替他穿好裤子，扣好皮带。

“抱歉，不该射在里面。”

堂本光一没吭声，他身上发软，腰和腿都有些发颤，想到一会儿要这样回到宴会厅，就有些头疼。堂本刚把自己也收拾好，又替他扣好了马甲，边整理他的衣领边吻了他的嘴角，然后轻声问他：“在想什么？”

“在想怎么回家。”

“我送你。”堂本刚亲昵地捏了捏他的耳垂，一缕头发蹭在堂本光一闷闷的脸上，有些发痒，“还想什么？”

堂本光一当然是觉得自己莫名其妙就被上了，两个人之间的关系莫名其妙，堂本刚甚至想不起他是谁。他不介意仅停留于肉体的关系，但堂本刚在他心里太重，他既耿耿于怀对方的轻浮，又惴惴不安未来的发展。或者说，他更担心此后再没什么发展了。

堂本刚揪了揪他的耳朵：“说话。”

“在想刚先生什么时候才要问我的名字。”堂本光一说，“不然我怕下回我找刚先生搭话，你又要惊讶于我认识你。”

“刚才不是还叫‘刚君’吗？”堂本刚笑他，“又变回刚先生了。”

“……”

“第一，刚才我问了，是你不肯说。”堂本刚认真地跟他讲道理，“第二，我又不是健忘症。”

堂本光一余光瞥见宴会厅里有人正试图开门，还有人靠在玻璃上想要看清外面的景象，便站直了身子，绕过他准备向外走：“我不介意明天再对你做自我介绍，刚先生，反正今晚我们都会留宿在这，明早大概还有机会一起吃早餐。”

堂本刚没有拦他，转过身来依旧背靠在露台上，看着他离开。堂本光一走出几步，忍不住回头，堂本刚便向他举了举自己那还剩一半的高脚杯。

“随时欢迎。”

然后堂本光一听见他又慢悠悠地说了两个字。

“……光一。”

 

 

 

END.


End file.
